


cold eerie eyes

by lastvetala



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x03, Battle of Winterfell, Hurt, M/M, The Long Night, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastvetala/pseuds/lastvetala
Summary: Something as natural as death should come easy, and knowing that his chances of surviving the night have been slim from the start, Theon dares one last attempt to stop the enemy and protect his brother.





	cold eerie eyes

 

Tears wet his eyes as Bran tells him those words that mean the world to him; as if all those years that’s all he needed to hear and now that it’s so, he is ready to go into one final charge and defend him until his last breath. This is his home, it always has been, and when his blood seeps into the ground and melds with the roots of the heart tree, he will be one with its land. _Thank you_ , he thinks back to what Bran said and turns around, facing the gathered army of Undead around them, but looking straight ahead to the most important one of them. Theon is barely thinking of any tactics right now, his mind focused on _attack and defend_ , _strike_ , and _for my brother_ , _for my family_.

His feet move almost on their own, carrying him through the white sheet of snow, spear tightly grasped in his hands and his heart full of fear and protective instinct. It feels like an eternity yet also like the blink of an eye until he is in reach of the Night King, but his spear made with Dragonglass never reaches its target, the Ironborn Wolf coming to an abrupt halt as the King steps aside and takes hold of the weapon. Like a fast wind of stinging cold air, the Night King breaks the spear apart and impales the Greyjoy with it, right through his abdomen. The tremendous amount of pain is only slightly lulled by the adrenaline as well as the cold enclosing and distracting his body, but the fight hasn’t left his eyes, not even when he sinks to his knees and keeps looking into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. This is not how he wants things to go, but he knows that he is outmatched and has zero chances of survival, and still he has strength left in him to do more than this.

The King of the Night looks at him with almost an inkling of respect for his courage, following his gaze as he slips down into the snow, watching him carefully until he has hit the ground with the full weight of his body. His icy blue eyes pierce through the cold dark night, setting on his true target again as he begins his final walk forwards. Though he does not come very far, as Theon has gathered all his might to grab for the other half of his broken weapon and punctures him right through his left leg. Would he have more strength, he might have been able to go for his torso, but this is all he could manage and it does grab the Night King’s attention again. His lieutenants don’t interfere in any of it, the King taking control of this himself. He bends down enough to take hold of the weapon and simply pulls it out, dropping it further away to the side. Dragonglass can’t kill him if it’s injuring him anywhere but his heart, a fact which Theon will never see unfold. 

The wound on his leg is slowly shutting on its own, ice crackling and forming back to its original shape, but Theon is still lying bleeding on the ground with the long piece of wood stuck in his body and his fear only keeps rising. He wants to think of the people he loves and loved, but in this moment of looking death in the eye, he can only think of that one thing… Death in the form of the Night King stepping close to him again and looking down with those cold eerie eyes. He’s ready and even if filled with fear, he is also full of gratitude and happiness thanks to the Starks and Yara. He can die like this, for Bran and for both his Houses. But the killing blow never comes… He looks up at the inhuman being who is only… watching. What for? Watching him slowly die of his wound? Why not make it quick? The good purpose it serves is that it keeps the King away from Bran, so he is glad to have caught his attention once more.

Though by now Theon shivers as the cold settles in his bones and his wound leaves him aching more profoundly. He’s lying on his side, the spear making it impossible to lie at any other angle, but no matter what position, he doesn’t expect for his opponent to come even closer in kneeling down to him, his gaze on Theon’s bright, but now rather pale, eyes. The Greyjoy decides not to say anything, not that he could anyway, while the Night King slowly turns his head to look at the spear protruding from the human’s body. It’s impossible to tell what this being thinks or what he wants in the first place, but maybe he is indeed slightly impressed by this man’s courage; enough to make the Three-Eyed Raven wait.

His icy hand wraps around the crafted wood, securely holding it in its grasp and then pulling it out in one sharp and fast tug. Theon doesn’t know which is worse, getting impaled in the first place or this. It’s a horrendous pain; he’s wincing, his mouth open with sounds that won’t come, his vocal cords seemingly depleted over the years, and his grip on the frosty ground in vain. He gets shifted from his side to his back, having no idea what’s about to happen, when he feels a freezing stinging ache right on his wound. It’s not solely the weather, it’s coming directly from the Night King’s hand; his palm resting over the blood and armour. Theon’s vision gets blurrier, his head lolls to the side and all he can focus on is the shape of the Night King and his sharp intense eyes trained on whatever he’s doing to him. There’s nothing going through his mind at that point, only able to register what he feels and sees, before he definitively closes his eyes and greets the darkness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when you're salty at the show and can't sleep at night.
> 
> Thank you to my best friend who helped me with tagging and rating and, after reading this, is already feeding me with ideas about these two. <3
> 
> Feedback and pointing out errors is appreciated!


End file.
